


SSB: TAS episode 43: Night Two

by JacobLobo805, Quartz2006



Series: The FNAF Arc [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Kirby (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Flashbacks, Some death, night two, surviving the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Pichu and the four Pokemon are in night two.
Series: The FNAF Arc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782121
Kudos: 3





	SSB: TAS episode 43: Night Two

Pichu groaned as he lifted himself off the ground, he opened his eyes to see that he and the other Pokemon (who were asleep) are in another location. This location contains two vents each side of the office, and there is a big entrance to a hallway. Pichu gasped as he said to the four Pokemon, “Guys!”

Then, one by one, they woke up and admired the office. “Where are we?” Jirachi asked.

“See? I told you this is not over!” Marshadow says to Mew.

“Not again..” Celebi said as he put his hands on his face.

At the end of the hallway, Kyile was watching the five Pokemon. “Ok, the boss said that I need to get the Toy Animatronics to come to the office and kill the-!”

Kyile was cut off when Pichu said, “Let’s explore the new place!”

“Ah shit!” Kyile said as she hid away.

12:00 AM

Pichu and Marshadow went to the party room where they saw two animatronics (Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy). “They look weird…” Pichu said.

“I know. This is why I don’t like robots that move on their own.” Marshadow admitted.

Kyile, who was behind a curtain, pressed a red button on a gray device as Toy Freddy started to chase them; Pichu and Marshadow screamed as they ran out of the room as they passed Celebi (who was in a room with an animatronic named Mangle). Celebi checked out what that  _ rubbish thing _ was. “ _ Ugh _ .” Thought Celebi. Celebi took a step closer to it as he tapped it’s ears, “The hell is  _ that thing _ ?” He said to himself. He continued to tap its ear until it moved a bit. He was shocked as he flew out of the room and made it back to the office. There, he saw Marshadow and Pichu shaking like they were in the North Pole. “You guys ok?” He asked.

“A few seconds ago, I and Pichu were chased by a bear. And I had to throw a box at it so that we could escape!” Marshadow explained.

“And I saw a robot with tits!” Mew said as she entered the office with Jirachi.

“Say what now?” Celebi said with a confused tone.

“I’m not lying, I saw with my two eyes!” Mew said.

“The hell is this place?” Jirachi sighed.

  
  


1:00 AM

It took them a few minutes to block the entrances for the Animatronics. Boxes to random crap were blocking the entrances. The five Pokemon snuggle with each other as they watch if anything moves. Outside, Kyile tsked as she pressed the button in which an alarm goes off, it was a sign for the Puppet (who was in a box) to come out and kill them. The five Pokemon screamed as Pichu found the ipad and wind up the box, so he tapped on it countless times until the alarms went off. “Phew. I thought we were fucked up.” Pichu said in relief.

Kyile chuckled as she pressed the button again in which the alarms went off again. In anger, Celebi picks up a box as he throws it at whoever was doing that, the box hit Kyile on the head as she fell to the floor but was fine, just got a bruise on the head. “Luckily it didn’t hit my patched-up eye.” Kyile said as she left the entrance to the big hallway to get some robots.

2:00 AM

“What happened to the lights!?” Mew said as she tried to turn on the flashlight but it didn’t not turn on. Then they saw a boy named ‘Balloon Boy’ was just standing there, while laughing. Jirachi, kicked it on the face as the boy fell to the ground, what they didn’t know was Toy Bonnie got into the office and was about to attack when Pichu saw it and punched it in the face. Toy Bonnie fell to the ground as he and the other Pokemon threw it out to the hallway.

Kyile was watching the whole thing as she tsked. “Oh boy. This night isn’t going well so far.” Then an idea came to her mind. “That’s it!” She said with a smile as she went to the Parts and Service room and opened the door to reveal more animatronics but they were broken, she smirked as she pressed the button to make them move’ one by one, they moved as they stared at Kyile, who said, “Alright, the  _ boss _ said that you four nedd to kill the night guards.” They nodded as one of them (withered Bonnie) headed to the office and pushed through the blocked entrance! Boxes and crap were all over the office as each Pokemon split up to hide from the robots.

3:00 AM

“Jiggly bells, Jiggly bells. Running from the robots, this night is shitty!” Pichu sang as he was chased by Withered Chica as he passed through robot to robot to robot as he ran on all fours.

Marshadow was hiding as he saw the same boy selling sticks, so he sneakily stole one as he held it close to his chest just in chase for a robot to strike.

Celebi and Jirachi were beating up Mangle (who attacked them a second ago), they hit the cables so hard, oil started to come out.

Mew was scared as hell as she hid under one of the tables as one of the robots passed her. “ _ I’m dead, am I? _ ” she said in her mind as she waited. She just wants to get out of this place and be with her friends. She remembered the first day she met them; it was a dream come true.

  
  


FLASHBACK

_ “GET BACK HERE YOU PINK PENIS!” Yelled an owner of a store as Mew ran away with food in her hands. She didn’t eat for the past few days, you can tell by her rib cage. She ran like a lightning bolt as she passed through people who were confused about what just passed them. Mew turned to a corner as she sat down with the food she had in her hands. _

_  
_ _ “Finally..” She said weakly as she took a bite of her red apple. The sweetness filled her mouth up as she continued to bite the apple until it was all gone. Shwas about to munch on another apple when she heard gunshots. She looked at where the sound was coming from and there she saw three Pokemon escaping from a bank with bags full of money in them. The three Pokemon then started to run from the incoming cops, they stopped by the corner where Mew is. _

_ “Oh hello there.” Said Jirachi. _

_ “Hi.” Mew said with a smile. _

_ “You know a way to lose the cops kid?” Celebi asked. _

_ “Uh yea. Down there.” She said as she pointed down to the alley where it led to thousands of houses. _

_ “Thanks kid. Now join us.” Marshadow said. _

_ “Really? Thanks…” _

_ “I’m Marshadow, this is Celebi and Jirachi. Now lets go before our butts will be chopped off.” Marshadow said as he and the rest ran down the alley. _

  
  


FLASHBACK ENDED

Mew waited and waited as the animatronic walked passed the tables for any sign of the Pokemon. Mew was about to crawl out when she was pulled by the tail as she screamed for mercy. She fights who or what is pulling her. She kicked the head of the attacker. “Oh oh! Mew!” Said a familiar voice.

Mew turned around and saw Marshadow. She hugs him.”Now let's get out of here before any robots kill us.” Marshadow says as he and mew run away out of the room.

In the same room, Kyile was spying on the Pokemon as Nightmare Freedy said in the mic Kyile is holding. “ **Don’t just stand there! Do something!** ”

“I am boss! They are just too quick for the Toy and Withered Animatronics to kill them!” Kyile argued.

The Nightmare sighed. “ **Release the Puppet..** ”

“WHAT! But you said I am not allowed to do that!” Kyile said in shock.

“ **Do as I saw. OR** **_else_ ** **!** ” Said Nightmare Freddy.

“Ok..” Kyile said in shock.

4:00 AM

“COME ON!!” Yelled Celebi who was attempting to break the window, but it was no use. “Why won’t it break!?”

“Celebi!” Called out Marshadow.

“Sir. There you are!” Celebi said as he flies down to the ground to meet Marshadow.

“Where's Pichu?” Jirachi said.

“Ah shit-” Mew was cut odd when Pichu came with masks.

“They guys, I found these masks!” Pichu said as he showed them.

“Good idea! Now the robots think that we are also robots!” Marshadow said. “Ok. Here's the plan. Just like last time, we need to kill them so that we can survive!”

“Yay!” They all said.

5:00 AM

Pichu was on the ceiling pole as he sent his sigle to Celebi. “Ok. Now!” Celebi appeared in front of Withered and Toy Chica as Mew threw a box full of old parts. The Freddies heard the noise and Jirachi attacked them with a big hammer. The Bonnies were looking for the Pokemon when Marshadow pulled off their head like a strawberry. Withered Foxy appeared from the Parts and Service room as Celebi attacked him with a sickle.

Kyile watched the show as she opened the box to release the Puppet. ‘ _ Hopefully I don't regret later on. _ ’ She thought as the Puppet charges towards the Pokemon. 

Pichu wasn't looking as he was grabbed by the neck by the Puppet. The Puppet was about to choke them when a box was thrown at the Puppet as Pichu got out of the grip. The robots were all destroyed as they laid on the floor. “We did it!” Pichu said with a smile as he high five the four Pokemon.

  
  


“Ah shit!” Kyile said as she ran out of the room to get to the bosses.

*Ding Dong*

The Pokemon cheered as it was 6 AM.

“We did it. Again!” Said Mew. But the relief was cut short as the floor disappeared as they fell to the darkness again.

  
  


…

....

Nightmare Freddy stared in shock. How in hell did the kids pass the second night? The others were playing a game of Poker as Kyile returned to the base. “Um? Hey guys…” She said. She knew she’s in trouble.

“ **WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP THEM!?** ” Nightmare Freddy yelled as he wa;ks towards Kyile.

“Sir. The Pokemon were too quick, I got hit by a box!” Kyile explained. “And now the Puppet is probably dead…”

“ **_WHAT!?_ ** ” Nightmare Freedy yelled and was shocked and was about to strike when the alarm went off. The Nightmare Animatronics turned on the cameras and showed that Kirby and sapphire arrived at Detroit. “ **Well, well, well. Look who we have here…** ” Nightmare Freddy said. “ **The pink gum wants its friend back. But not on my watch. Georgian, I ordered you to shoot them down.** ”

“What? I can’t do that! We Puffball can’-” Kyile was cut off when she was grabbed by the throat. 

“ **Do as i say..** ”

“Ok. OK!” She yelled as the leader let go of her throat as she coughed.

“ **Now take this missile and shoot them.** ” Freddy said.

“Yes, my liege.” Kyile said as she ran out of the door to shoot the Puffballs.

‘ **_I better watch just in case._ ** ’ Nightmare Chica says as she follows her.

  
  


…

…

  
  


“And here we are!” Sapphire said as she and Kirby admire the city. It’s a beautiful city.

“Wow! This is pretty!” Kirby said with a smile.

“Ok. Enough with the staring. It’s time to find the truck and get Pichu back.” Sapphire said.

What they didn’t know was Kyile, who was hiding in the trees, got out the huge missile and aimed at the target. Then she realized something. Their Puffballs. Like her. And she was  _ forced  _ to help the Nightmare Animatronics so she doesn't get killed by them. So she aimed at one of the Warp Star’s tips as she fired her missile. The bullet hit the tip of the Warp Star as Kirby and sapphire held on to the falling star. They crashed to the ground. ‘ _ Hopefully they survived… _ ’ She thought as she went back to the base to get ready for Night Three.

To be continued 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is boring, I had to go somewhere. Night three will be better. Hopefully.


End file.
